Odd's Transformation
by powerpuffs621
Summary: REPOST. Sorry for the delay. Odd is different Prequel to NEW WAYS
1. The Most Mature

This is my first CL fic so it might not be that good. This is the story of Odd and his sacrifice.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I wish I did.

Chapter One Antivirus Found

It was a sunny day. No XANA attack in 3 weeks was pure luck, but one of Lyoko gang didn't care. All he did was mumble and type. He looked up to see a glorious sight. The glowing green plus sign was on the screen. "Is it…………..Is it really? The antivirus?"  
Jeremy ran to the factory as he dialed his 3 friend's numbers. This was it. The final round in Lyoko had come at last. All of his friends met at the factory. Jeremy went to the computer. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich ran to the scanners for the last time. "Okay guys, 3 krabs, 2 mega tanks, 6 hornets,1 block, 1 tarantula, and the skipizoa are there. That isn't very much considering it is the last time here", Jeremy said. "This is a good thing Jeremy. Don't spoil the moment while it lasts" Odd said. "I agree with Odd" stated Ulrich and Yumi. They started for the tower. Ulrich got all three krabs with his clones. Yumi took out the 6 hornets. Aelita split the ground and the tanks fell into the void. Odd got the block and tarantula. All that was left was the skipizoa. While Odd was battling the skipizoa, the others got Aelita to the tower. Jeremy jumped for joy when it worked. He then materialized Yumi. Then after a long pause Odd yelled" What is taking you Einstein! The ground is falling apart!" In fact it really was. "I know Odd. But…"they heard a sniffle" I can only materialize one of you. There is not enough time to help you both" Jeremy finished, crying. It was then that Odd made the most adult decision anyone could have made." Leave me here. Materialize Ulrich" Odd said weakly. Jeremy materialized Ulrich before he could protest. Then, without a second to spare, the ground collapsed and Odd hit the digital void.

I am not great at fight scenes so, I realize it was down played. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. I welcome flamers.


	2. Memorial

I am back with more of Odd. Yeah he died but the story is about him so deal with it. Without further a due, chapter 2!  
DISCLAIMER: I WISH I OWNED CODE LYOKO BUT SADLY I DON'T SO DON'T SUE ME  
It was hard. They didn't want to pull the lever and shut down Lyoko. They wanted Odd out of the game but sadly they knew they couldn't. XANA could use the scanners for evil and Odd's death would be in vain."3…….2…….1……Go" With that being said they all flipped the switch.

In a far off place deep inside a circuit in the super computer, was a purple cat. He was unconscious. As he awoke, he found he was in a labyrinth. Odd tried to climb the walls but to no avail. The walls were in climbable. "I guess I use my wit from here on out" Odd murmured. It was then he began his long journey.

In the real world, the gang wrote on a piece of paper and left it near Odd's scanner and they left. The paper read 

To a cruel world,

We hope Odd may rest in piece in the scanner of Lyoko. He gave up his life for the world. May he live on and never be forgotten.

Odd Della Robbia  
September 1, 2005

They left to face the principle and say he disappeared. From that day forward no one was to know of Lyoko ever.

I am sorry the chapters are short but give me time. My chapters are short but the story is okay. Just short on details. Until next time  
POWERPUFFS621


	3. The Dead Live!

I am going to add as much detail as possible this time. Hopefully it will be longer since I have like 2 hours to type it.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**  
Aelita was now going to school. She wasn't going to be Odd's cousin because he was dead. So she was Yumi's 3rd cousin. The gang was depressed at first. Ulrich was always trying to leave his room. It reminded him of Odd. Kiwi stopped eating and died. Jeremy tried to cheer up Aelita but he wasn't very cheery himself. Yumi really didn't show she missed Odd but she missed him as much as Ulrich. After 1 month of moping, the gang began to forget that Odd was missing. They had not remembered what it was like to not have Odd around. Even though the gang was more cheery, every time someone brought up Odd, Ulrich went silent. 2 months after the death of Odd and by that time they all forgot he existed. Though they often looked at the moon and thought about the happiness he brought.  
The time flew as 1 year past. The date was September 1, 2006. This day was special. It was a cold September night. Inside the factory, old gears came to life. 3 lone scanners sat in one room. Two stayed quiet as the grave. One had restarted its program and it closed and opened again. A figure fell out of the scanner and on the paper. It read it over quickly. The figure ran out of the scanner room and screamed. It then ran away as fast as it could go.  
The gang sat happily in Mrs. Hertz's class. She was trying once again to calm her students. They were the same as last year. They all failed the final, even her star student Jeremy. Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy were giggling as the teacher made her third attempt. "I need everyone to calm down. This has gone on long enough. Do you want to fail again?" Mrs. Hertz screamed. She went on and on and felt like she was talking to a wall. Then all of a sudden, everyone became quiet. "Finally! That took long enough. Now if you will all get out your textbooks and …….." Mrs. Hertz found no strength to finish her sentence. There in the door way, leaning on the door frame, was Odd.  
"I guess I missed some work huh?" Odd said as he walked in and took a seat. His appearance, like everyone else, was the same. But for some reason he was wearing gloves. No one noticed though, they were too busy believing he was there. "Mr. Della Robbia, you have been gone for a year. We though you were kidnapped." Mrs. Hertz said. Odd caught on and thought they must not have told the school about Lyoko. "I escaped. They got shot by another gang because they were caught talking with the other gang master's girlfriend. They thought it was a deeper relationship. I escaped while they ransacked the warehouse of its weaponry" Odd said. "Ok…well let us get back to the lesson. Open your textbooks and turn to page 342"Mrs. Hertz said walking to the telephone. "Hello. Is this the principal? It is kind of important. Hi. Mr. Principal. Odd is here in my classroom. What should I do? Leave him be? Ok. Yes sir. Goodbye."   
Meanwhile, the principal was sitting there in his office. Odd was missing for a year. They thought he was murdered. He sat in his office and took it all in. He knew something was wrong and he was going to find out what it was.  
Odd is back from the dead. The principal is suspicious. And what's with the gloves? This will be answered in the next chapter. Sorry if it is short but my time ran out and I need to go. I won't update for a week tops.  
POWERPUFFS621


	4. Unveiled

I am back. I said in a week tops so it has almost been 5 days. This chapter is going to be short but the next one will be longer, I promise. So let's get this thing started.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO!

Odd now walked the hallways with many eyes staring at him. "The dead now walk so hell has come" screamed one 5th grader as she ran into Odd while rushing to class. Jim was always watching Odd. The principal had asked him to find out what had really happened. Jim had asked Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi to try to see what was under his brown gloves. They agreed only because they too were curious. After many failed attempts, Jim finally called Odd to his office. He asked Ulrich to come too so he could help him. They arrived at Jim's office. "As you know very well Odd, you did not tell Mrs. Hertz the whole story. I can tell that because you would have been killed or taken captive by the other gang. So I am telling you that you must take off those gloves." Jim finished. "No" Odd stated. "You have too" Jim said.   
"No"  
"Yes"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO!" and Odd tried to run outside. But Jim grabbed some water and threw it at him. It was then that Jim realized he had make-up on. It ran off of his face and onto the floor. Odd ran out side but he was tripped by Ulrich. Then Jim got a hose. He sprayed Odd. You could not see Odd through all the water. Odd felt his clothes rip away. Jim stopped spraying the water, expecting to see a naked boy, but he did not. There, on the ground on his knees, was Odd in his lyokian cat form.

Some of you could see that coming. Odd is a purple cat. I will write the next chapter today or tomorrow. Until that time, I bid you a due.  
POWERPUFFS621


	5. Matter of Forgivness

Back on and better than ever. This is going to be longer since everyone is going to have some emotions. I plan on writing them with the most detail I can come up with. At this point I am improvising so just roll with it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers are also welcome.  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO

Odd, Jim and Ulrich were outside frozen in their spots. Then the bell rang. Everybody left the school and walked out and froze. They all saw Odd. Odd then stood up and looked around. He climbed up a wall of the school and ran into the deep thicket that was the woods.  
Late that night there was commotion during bedtime. Everyone was wondering what happened to Odd, but in the dorm of Jeremy, all were having unusual thoughts. There was silence all around the room. Then Jeremy spoke." I just found out something. He came back and that is how being in Lyoko so long affected him. We were all so dumb we helped Jim in stead of asking by ourselves. Now everyone knows and he probably won't come back" They all sat in the room and just stared at the moon hoping Odd could forgive them.  
Odd was in the park. He sat on the tree tops staring at the moon. His transformation changed more than just his appearance. It changed his understanding of things. It made him smarter, faster, stronger, and overall better than everyone else in the world. He also gained the ability of telekinesis like Yumi and could see the future. He also read minds. Yet, with all these good things, he felt like nothing. He was numb on the inside. His friend's betrayed him and, from what he heard from his little tree top, they wanted him to forgive them just like that. He wished he never found his way out of the maze. There was no doubt he would go back to the school. His heart was there. His soul was there. Not to mention all his possessions were in his dorm. He had no choice but he wouldn't be the same when he went back.  
24 hours later Odd was back in school. He was ignoring his friends and not sleeping in class for once. "Ok everyone. Your Midterm is being passed out. This will take the whole day. Ok now begin when you get the test." Mrs. Hertz said. This was a 200 question test. 2 minutes later Odd raised his hand. "Yes Odd?" Mrs. Hertz said. "I am done" Odd said. "I will grade it. It will only take 2 minutes so just sit there." In 2 minutes time Odd had made 17 paper swans, and as an added bonus for himself, he made a crab from Lyoko. "Odd! Come here and see your test score. Then you can go." Mrs. Hertz had a look of shock on her face and so did Odd. He got a 100! A 100 on a midterm in science and physics is hard to get and he did it. His increased intellect from the mutation had made him an A student. He was strolling in the park. He went into the manhole that connected to the sewer. Instead of using his skateboard, he ran through the tunnel. His increase in speed made it much faster to get there. He went into the factory and pressed the button with his tail. "Having a tail is so cool. I still wish that I wasn't looked at like a freak anymore. That will never be." Odd thought. He stared at the controls of the super computer. He looked at the scanners. He remembered the paper on the floor and ripped it up.  
On his way home, he realized it was dinner time. He ran to the cafeteria and ate part of his lunch. Then Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremy walked in. Odd then proceeded to throw out his lunch and go to his dorm. He sat on the bed and looked at the moon in the starry night sky. It was so peaceful. Then Ulrich walked in and Odd fell asleep. "It would be nice if he would give us a chance to try and say sorry" Ulrich said as his eyelids got heavy and drifted off to sleep.  
In the factory, the gears all whirred to life. There was a flash and everything was working again. The scanners began opening and closing releasing mega tanks and crabs. The XANA symbol glowed brightly on the supercomputer. This was going to be a long night.

It took one more day then I had hoped but that is okay. One more thing. I plan on making this a series so try to stay tuned.  
POWERPUFFS621


	6. The Crisis and The End

I want to thank all the reviewers for staying during my whole story. I say once again that this will be a series. Now we begin.  
DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO

Odd woke up the next day. It was a wet, rainy Sunday. Odd sat in his dorm and started to draw. He looked up from his pad once in awhile to see if Ulrich was awake. He drew no less than 78 pictures that were as beautiful as the Mona Lisa. That was when Ulrich woke up. "Hi" Odd said. "AHH…..oh it's only you. I thought you went out but I guess its raining." Ulrich said his chest still heaving from the shock." I heard you last night. You wanted me to give you a chance at forgiveness. I thought about it. Now if you can give me a good answer to my question I will give you a chance ok?" Odd said. "Fine" Ulrich said. "Why did you not ask me first?" Odd said. Ulrich fell silent. He hadn't thought about that. "I knew you had no good answer. Don't ask me for forgiveness. I will give it to you when I am ready." Odd then got up and walked down to breakfast.  
Deep in the factory, XANA's monsters were filling up the place. "Now we attack the carbon life-forms" and with that being said, they left to attack the school.  
Odd had still not gotten used to the stares he received and the fact that no one would sit next to him. In classes, everyone stared at him. Sometimes the teachers did too.  
THUD  
Odd stood up.  
THUD  
Odd left the lunchroom.  
THUD  
Odd gasped.  
All of XANA's monsters were there. He made a skipizoa even. They all began to fire at the school. Odd ran in circles. "I am stupid. I have to protect the school. I have laser arrows…..right?" Odd thought. "Laser arrow!" Odd said as he ran to the dorms to save people. He got there and evacuated everyone to the street. Then he stopped. He heard noises. Ulrich was under all the rubble! He ran to the building's rebble and dug in it. Soon enough, he found Ulrich in an air pocket. He was saving people inside and the building fell on him (not really). He was bloody and badly bruised. The others were at the factory. It was easy to get to the tower since all the monsters were in the real world. Odd was shot with a laser. Odd stood up and protected Ulrich. Odd tried to fire a laser arrow but it missed. Aelita was in the tower at the factory. Odd was being massacred with lasers. If Odd got hit one more time he would certainly be dead.  
The crab charged its laser.  
Aelita floated to the platform.  
The crab aimed.  
Aelita put her hand on the screen.  
AELITA  
The crab fired.  
CODE  
LYOKO  
The laser stopped 3 millimeters away from Odd's face.  
"Return to the past now." Jeremy said. Then they were engulfed in the white light.  
The day started out again that morning. Ulrich was up and dressed. Odd was still drawing. "Odd can I see?" "In a minute" said Odd. He went to breakfast with the pad in his hand. "Hi guys. Thanks for saving my life in 3 hours." Odd smiled. Ulrich said" What's with the thanking us?" Odd just smiled and showed everyone his picture. They smiled too. "I guess you forgive us?" Jeremy asked. "You have guessed correct" Odd said as they all ran out the door. On the table, the pad was left there open. There on the page he showed them were all of them together (he was in his cat form) and it was as beautiful as the Mona Lisa's Smile.

I think I might have rushed it a bit. I will make this a series. I welcome flamers, critics, and reviewers of all ages. The next one will be a romance involving someone with Odd. Once again I have an idea but I am open to options. Thanks for review Part 1 of The Odd Series.  
POWERPUFFS621


End file.
